the_zombie_apocalypse_roblox_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan's Redemption
Ryan Lee's killed many other living beings just to stay alive. He's dealt with threats from the Infected and the living. He's been forced into killing his own friends, he's been forced into killing just to keep his new family safe. When'' The Union ''launches a surprise attack on their camp, Ryan sees the opportunity to redeem himself the only way he knows possible: sacrifice and restoration. Synopsis Ryan walks into the workshop to find Kim Crawford working. He and Kim begin to speak optimistically about their futures in the Zombie Apocalypse. All seems well at the camp until Daryl Dixon yells for Ryan outside. Ryan knows what's coming (however it is not revealed right away at that point), so he immediately tells Kim to run into the main cabin and lock all the doors and window, and not to come out "no matter what". Union Soldiers start attacking from the west, with Ryan and Daryl holding them off. After they defeat the first wave, Daryl suggests Ryan check on the others. Once again he tells Kim to stay in the cabin, but this time she doesn't listen. Grabbing a rifle, Kim follows Ryan outside. The three of them fight off the onslaught, Soldier by Soldier. Inevitably, Daryl is shot, but Ryan and Kim continue the fight. After they fend off the current attackers, Ryan gets Skylar and tells her and the others to get to the horses. On their way, more Union Soldiers attack, and Ryan bravely holds them off until the others reach the makeshift horse pen. Ryan is able to hold off yet another wave of Union attackers, and then he joins Skylar Lewis , Ken and Hazel in the barn. They are panicking, confused and think they should all run away while they can. Ryan knows that isn't possible, knowing he can't escape his past. Ryan gets them each on a horse and tells them they need to ride away and not stop. It's the only way they'd ever have a chance of surviving. Reluctantly, Skylar kisses Ryan goodbye and the trio ride out of the makeshift barn, leaving Ryan to face the fate from which he has tried so hard to escape. Ryan turns, peering between the barn doors at the last faces he will ever see. He stops, dropping his head and takes a long, deep breath. Then he looks up and pushes the doors wide open, revealing more than twenty soldiers all armed and aiming in his direction. Ryan draws his pistol and takes a few down, but ultimately it just isn't enough. He is mowed down by bullet after bullet, as his clothes become drenched with his blood. He falls onto his knees, spitting out blood, taking several winded gasps of breath and staring at the Union Army members. Ryan falls backwards onto his back, takes his last breath and, staring up into the sky, dies. He's sacrificed himself for his family, knowing that after his death, Brian and the Union will have no need to chase them down and they'll be able to survive somewhere peacefully. Amidst the group of men is Brian Jackson , the New Governor, smoking a cigar as he coldly looks over Lee's body, a vague look of disquiet on his face. With a final shake of his head, he signals the accompanying army men and they slowly walk away in silence. Skylar hears the shots coming from the camp and tells them to turn around. The trio return to find Ryan's body in a pool of blood. Skylar embraces her dead boyfriend and weeps in bitter sadness for her fallen love and the life they never had. Skylar, Ken and Hazel bury Ryan on the property alongside Daryl. Ryan's grave reads "Blessed are the peacemakers". Having sacrificed himself, Ryan has finally achieved his redemption.